Nyx's Slaves' Slave
by HitoriTennyo
Summary: Naruto, a 17 year old boy, is tricked into going to a concert by his best friend. Tragedy strikes and he ends up in a deal he's not sure he can keep. Pairings: severalxNaru IrukaxKakashi SakuraxKabuta maybe others...
1. It begins

Naruto sat in the middle of his garden in a lotus position. His face seemed as though it was froze in a state of concentration. His breathing even his senses on high alert...he was ready for anything...expect...

"NNNNNAAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO!" A pink haired rabid fangirl and friend named Sakura yelled.

Naruto jerked in surprise and fell off the large rock he had been sitting on and hit his head. Wincing he looked up at her his eye brow twitching,

"Yatta. Yatta." he said," What do you want Sakura-chan?"

Her green eyes glittered with excitement as she admitted a giggle.

"Well..." She said in a playful voice," You won't believe what I got! You're going to be so amazed!" Naruto stared at her before jumping up and asking excitedly,

"Don't tell me...you won a year of free ramen!" His eyes shined as drool was forming at the corner of his lips. Sakura stared at him.

"No!" She shouted, "That is all you think about, huh Naruto?" After his nod Sakura sighed and went back what was going to say earlier, " I got tickets to the Nyx's Slaves concert tonight, isn't it amazing?"

"No they suck ass."

"Well, too bad because you're going with me! And if you don't I'll give your phone number to you-know-who!"

"I'll be the only guy there!"

"So?"

"Grrr..."

-At the Concert-

Naruto looked around fear running up and down his spine. He could deal with one rabid fangirl, Sakura...but when you multiply that by 10,000. He shivered as he was surrounded at all sides. Everywhere he looked...Girls...and what was worse they were standing not sitting.

Apparently Sakura flirted over the phone and got mash pit tickets. Great. He was going to get crushed by jumping boobs from all sides...wait...was he complaining?

"Naruto...I'm so glad you came with me!" Sakura called to him. He looked at her with a twitching eye.

"...I'm not here willing by force..." Sakura just giggled.

" Hush now...HEY IT"S STARTING!"

BR>

TBC

Hitori: Ready for the naxt chapter? Hmmm... How many reviews until we update Tennyo-chan?

Tennyo: 30 reviews!

Hitori: Yeah, that would be nice but I guess we will settle for 5 reviews... T-T


	2. What Not to do at a Rock Concert

Naruto found it utterly amazing that one yell and a flicker of dark lights silenced thousands of cheering girls. The lights all around went out and the ones on center stage came on. They were dark lights that shadowed the four figures on stage then suddenly a loud guitar cry rang out and bright strobe lights began to engulf the stage including everyone on it. Suddenly the lights stopped and shined in on the band. A boy dressed all in black reached for the mike and opened his mouth; a dark seducing voice was heard. He seemed to send shivers down your spine as it left his throat and entered your ears.

Naruto twitched as he thought _'God damnit...that damn Sasuke...'_ He didn't understand why he got his nerves so much. It first startled when Sakura had gotten addicted to this band. Ever since then it had been 'Sasuke this', 'Sasuke that', grrr if he heard one more Sasuke he was going to snap...

"SASUKEEEEE!" A high pitched chorus rang out from all sides of him.

Yup someone was going to die...strike one...

Minutes went on as the band continued to play. He watched the main singer him and the guitarist looked a lot alike. He then remembered Sakura telling him once that they were brothers. A family band...doesn't that make you sick... _'Family?'_ Naruto thought ruefully, _'What the hell is that? Just people you're related to? Nice... Disgusting...'_ He looked down his nasty fillings began to engulf him.

That was right around the time the girls around him began to jump.

Naruto blinked and thought,_ 'Eh?'_ He watched as the girls jumped up and down...up...and down...up and down...up and down...He couldn't help that sly grin slowly spreading across his face. And much to his joy they moved closer to him...their breasts of all sizes pressing up against him. Oh god someone kill him now he was in heaven!

But...then why did it start hurting?

Ow...

A girl from his left jumped her chest bumping against his side. He winced when he felt a metal chain that bounced up with her scratch his arm. There were spikes on it and it fricken ripped his shit! Jesus Christ aren't those kind of jewelry banned!

OW!

Another girl from the back of him was wearing the same kind of jewelry only she got his neck!

OWWWW!

Even MORE girls from every side of him were doing it.

RIIIIIIIIIPPPPP

One of the girls' necklaces caught on to his sleeve and ripped it but she was so into her favorite band she failed to notice. Naruto then stared at the rip. It wasn't too bad but...

This was his favorite shirt...

His favorite orange shirt...

Another vein popped out...Strike Two...

* * *

Awhile Later

* * *

His eye twitched as he stood straight with the dancing girls. His clothes were in tatters and he wasn't happy. He was pretty sure some where he was bleeding. He looked to the side and saw Sakura (the only girl that wasn't jumping him) standing up and just dancing along. He sighed he couldn't leave while she was having this kind of fun. They'd be here for at least over an hour so they should be going soon anyway. 

That's when it happened.

It was a tradition of sorts for the band, when they reached a certain song that at the moment was at the top of the charts. The drummer would throw the drumsticks out to the crowd. It would be fun for the fans. So after this song ended he continued to drum for awhile and then he let out a cry of, "YEAAAAAAAAAH!" He then tossed the drumsticks.

One went to the left while the other...went to the right.

The right being right where Naruto was standing.

Now Naruto had trained years in the arts. He could do many things with his great abilities, some being near impossible, but he could do them. Now of course he could dodge a stick coming right for him!

...That was if his eyes were open.

WHACK!

"AAACK!" He cried as he picked up the stick before it fell to the floor he held it in his hands. From left eye all the way down to the bottom right hand corner of his cheek there was a long red mark. He held the drum stick and looked at it and wanted to turn it into ash. _'Evil son of a...eh...is it just me or...is mypersonal spacegetting smaller...?'_ he looked around and saw that the girls were staring at him with the most...predatory stares. He then looked down at the stick and thought, _'Oh shit...they want this...'_

That's when they moved in and jumped him. Naruto fell back as he became the bottom of a mountain of girls, a guy's dream right? Yeah not like this...they all fought trying to get his drumstick. Naruto being as stubborn as he was refused to give it to them as he kept yelling, "GET HTE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMN COWS!" That didn't work as they just tried to get more franticly.

"Naruto!" He heard Sakura cry. He tried to look for her but couldn't find her faces in the pile he then thought,_'...She must think I'm going to give it to her after the show...'_ He growled but then his eyes widen as he admitted a small shriek.

Some one had kicked him **there** in order to get the drumstick.

...That did it...Strike three...YOU'RE OUT!

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" He called as he then jumped up knocking all of the girls off o him. He twitched heavily and began to walk forward his aura mad and angry his eye brow kept twitching as an insane smirk was right across his face. With an effortless leap he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mike from the lead singer's hand and then pushed him back as he glared at all of those in the crowd while holding up the drumstick that was thrown at him. He raised his voice and said,

"I HAD IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAMN GIRLS? JUMPING AROUND TO SHIT LIKE THIS! AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE! I MEAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE A FEW DAMN STEPS BACK! JEEZ...JUMPING A GUY BECAUSE HE GOT WHACKED IN THE FACE WITH...THIS!" He held up the drum stick still twitching still acting like a mad man. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! YOU WANT THE STICK DO YOU!" Everyone nodded at the same time. It was like watching thousands of heads doing the wave. He then chuckled menacingly, "O...Kay then..." He held it up and then bought it down and broke it against his knee it instantly snapped in two.

There was a loud gasp. As one half of it fell to the floor and rolled, Naruto still held the handle part. Behind him the band members exchanged glances and then the lead singer nodded and began to move forward towards the blonde when Naruto added, "NOW GO FETCH!" He threw it behind him his fist connecting right with the singer's face.

SMACK

BAM

"SASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rang the cries as the singer fell back knocked out cold. Naruto blinked and looked back and saw Sasuke sprawled out on the floor. His eyes popped out,"...Oops..." Sakura still in the mash pit watched her good friend and covered her eyes as she thought, _'Run Naruto...before you get killed...'_ She was twitching herself. There went her money right down the tube...

Naruto then looked towards the crowd as he needed to see Sakura, a habit one has when they get in trouble seek something you know. But then something amazing happened...or to Naruto something so fucking scary. All of the girls' eyes began to turn bright angry red. And glowed. Oh how they glowed. Naruto gulped as he dropped the mike and said,'

"Ehehehehe..." he took a few steps back before a few girls, with strong ability jumped on to the stage grabbed him and dragged him back down to the pit...

They say his cries still echo...

**TBC…**

* * *

Tennyo: Hey guys! We want to thank you for reading this chapter! We truly are thankful for it aren't we Hitori-chan? 

Hitori: More…than 5…can't…believe…

Tennyo: )I hope we get more! Thanks and please review!

PS: We don't own Naruto or any characters in this story. However we do own the yummy juciy plot.


	3. Damn it!

-On the 6 o' clock news-

"Okay we have finally received word of the riot that just broke out at the Nyx's Slaves concert and we will now go to Sarah Takanaka for the story."

- Screen switches to a picture of an Asian woman-

"What is going on down there, Sarah? What started this?" the anchor woman said.

"It appears that a young man was in the audience, having been taken to the concert by a female friend of his. Apparently he got angry at the other females in the mash pit jumping around him and when he was hit in the face with a drum stick that the drummer, Shikamaru Nara, threw out into the audience as is the tradition of the band." Sarah spoke to the camera.

"The young man then jumped up on stage and knocked down the lead singer of Nyx's Slaves, Sasuke Uchiha, and took the mic where he then spoke to the audience of girls. Spectators say the young man, after asking the young ladies of the audience if they wanted the drum stick, broke the drum stick in half and dropped the top half while he threw the bottom half behind him saying fetch to the audience, hitting the lead singer in the face and knocking him out cold."

"The young ladies then jumped on to the stage and pulled the boy back into the mash pit where they pummeled him until security guards managed to get through and took the boy back stage. Currently, no one has been able to get comment from the boy as the band is speaking with him on the matter, hoping to settle the matter out of court."

-In the dressing room of Nyx's Slaves-

Sasuke sat on the couch with an icepack on his face, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, sitting next to him.

"Do you know what you have done, kid?" the band manager said to Naruto.

Naruto was a mess and looked up at the manager, "Uh... So...many... Ah...red...eyes..." The band members stared at the boy who was obviously, VERY shaken up. The manager turned to Sasuke and saw the two brothers talking with smirks.

"What are you two planning...?"

"Oh, nothing Kakashi-sama..." But these words were not reassuring as the two young men smirked slyly.

"What are you two planning?" Kakashi repeated more sternly.

"We are deciding on how this cute young man can repay us for the trouble and the pain..." Itachi said casually.

"You the pain! Try being torn to shreds in a sea of red eyed bitches! Try listening to your crappy music 24/7 because the girl next door adores you and they just have to play it on max volume with her five foot tall, three foot wide stereo and whenever you call the cops to get her to turn it the FUCK down, they send the biggest fanatic of your band who joins her in her room to listen to you new CD. My head aches when I just hear your name and when my best friend screeches it I wish for death!" Everyone in the room just stared Naruto who began to hit his head against the wall.

Itachi got up and stopped Naruto from continuing his brain death attempt. "Calm down, kid, we have a really easy way for you to repay us for this damage without having to pay us any money." Itachi said.

Without having to pay money, that was good because Naruto had VERY little money.

"And what is this easy way...?"

"Be our boyfriend." Itachi said smiling. Naruto stared at him.

"Uhh... I'm not gay and..."

"You don't have to be, you just have to pretend so we can get some of those damn girls to stop stalking us..." Sasuke ran a finger up Naruto's bare chest. "And you will get to live like a rock star for a long time..."

Naruto stared at him. "…For how long?"

"A year at least..." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's neck.

"At least...?" Naruto asked moving away from the two young men who were invading his personal space.

"Depends how the three of us feel at the end of the year..." Sasuke said as he backed Naruto into another wall.

"You expect my feelings to change...?"

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said kissing Naruto right on the lips.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said kissing Naruto right on the lips.

His eyes widen as their lips connected. His first kiss...now unknown to most people Naruto was a sap for romances. He wanted to fall in love someday and have kids with the woman of his dreams. The one he shared his first kiss with...that would be his true love...

But now...

He had a horny bisexual, at least Naruto hoped, rock star on his lips.

On HIS lips.

...He wanted to scream but he was worried about opening his mouth so...he pushed the rocker away and stared at him with horror in his eyes as he had a blush on his face but didn't say anything as he tried to rub off his lips with the back of his arm. He stared at the smirking Sasuke as he licked his luscious lip with a flick of his tongue,

"So...do we have a deal...?' His voice was taunting as he tried to get closer to Naruto but Naruto just didn't answer as he turned around quickly and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. He was in such a haste he didn't pay attention to his wallet falling out of his back pocket landing on the floor with a plop.

"...You know your fans won't like this..." Kakashi said staring at the book with his one eye as he held up his favorite book. 'Nightly Passions' Sasuke just chuckled as he bent down to picked up the fallen wallet.

"Perhaps..." He said lightly. Itachi then said, "Oh it will drive them wild bringing more publicity to us..." Kakashi sighed.

"You two are always so difficult..." Sasuke didn't answer as he flipped open Naruto's wallet and was staring into the pictures Naruto had of him and his friend Sakura, and some other. He then looked at Naruto's ID card and mused out loud,

"Naruto Uzumaki huh...?"

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto kept running faster and faster until he reached the door that lead to the back alley. He pushed it open making it slammed against the brick wall outside. He ran faster as he headed outside. He made it to the parking lot to see it empty as most of the girls had probably left in disappointment when the band had stopped. He looked around as he was thinking franticly, 'I can't believe it...he...he...he...urgh...' He felt sick. He looked distressed as he felt horrible he felt so violated...

"Naruto! There you are!" He almost jumped up when he felt the warm arms of his friend Sakura to go around him. He looked back at her and said

"Sakura-chan...I..."

"Are you okay? What happened! Did you see the band! OMG did you met the brothers?" Naruto looked at her as her eyes were mixed with excitement and worry for him. He then looked forward and whispered,

"We gotta get out of here...let's go...LET'S GO NOW!" He then picked her up and kept her over his shoulder as she blinked and said,

"Naruto? I CAN WALK!" Naruto then kept running as he had a nice view of her panties as she was wearing a skirt but at the moment he didn't find it any way appealing or funny...his mind was on that singer kissing his lips.

-Sakura's House-

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes,"...he...He..." Naruto nodded as he was slumped against her wall.

"Hai...sorry to disappoint your dreams but your lover boy is a queer."

Sakura looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "If you think I'm going to do that then you're mistaken no way in HELL am I doing that! Do you have any idea what will happen to me! Everything I worked so hard for...will be gone!" Sakura looked at him and sighed as she said,

"Naruto that is a lot of money...I mean they had to refund all of it. We're talking about a quarter of a million dollars at least." His eyes widen,

"WHAT!" She nodded softly,

"Yeah...I overhead the sales clerking people." Naruto looked at her and felt defeated.

"You mean...I have no choice...?"

Sakura looked at him and then over to him and touched his face gently as she brushed away his hair, "hey...don't give up Naruto! You're the next Hokage aren't you Naruto? If you give up now...then how are you going to meet your goals?" Naruto looked at her blushing but then chuckled,

"You never change Sakura-chan..." Sakura grinned,

"Of course I do! It's you that doesn't change!" She smiled at him softly as she said, 'Naruto...You did something and by honor code you HAVE to do it." Naruto looked at her and looked to the side,

"You mean I have to kiss and..." He shivered. Sakura rolled her yes,

"Oh grow up! Us girl ninjas have to put up with it all the time to get close information! You only have to do it for one year when WE have to do it for years to get even CLOSE to it! Now suck it up!"

Naruto gulped and whispered, "You're getting scary again..."

Sakura looked at him with fire in her eyes, "WHAT!"

"...I don't need another beat down..." Sakura then calmed down as Naruto swore right there...she had a split persona. She looked at him softly and said,

"Okay Naruto...are you going to accept this mission?" Naruto looked at her,

"Mission?" Sakura nodded,

"Yes. Think it like a mission. A mission only you can complete. Do you accept this task Future Hokage?" Naruto looked at her and chuckled and got up and said,

"HEH."

-Later that evening-

Naruto was walking home as he was thinking this over. He didn't have that money. And he did want to become the future Hokage and how bad would a debt look on his resume? Hmmm...

"...Whatever maybe this is a bad dream..." He opened up his door and flipped on the lights his eyes widen as he saw someone sitting on his chair with his wallet in their hands.

"Gotta hand it to you... You have a one track mind, Naruto... You forgot your wallet." Sasuke said as he sat crossed leg with Naruto's wallet in his hand. He tossed it to the table as it slid to the end to Naruto.

Naruto stared in shock at the boy in front of him.

"You just have to be kidding me…" Naruto muttered disbelievingly. He jumped slightly as arms encircled his waist.

"You do know how much money you would owe us if you didn't agree to our terms right?" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, brushing his lips on the lobe.

"Uhh… 250,000?" Naruto smiled, trying to play cute.

"Try two million dollars, two-hundred fifty thousand was just in ticket sales," Sasuke said now standing right in front of Naruto. "And since you think you can get out of this just by playing cute," Sasuke said pinching Naruto's cheeks, "the pay back price just rose up to public appearances and bed-time fun."

"But I'm a virgin!" Naruto immediately covered his mouth after blurting that out. Sasuke gave Naruto an obviously feigned sad face.

"Life sucks sometimes… Maybe if you hadn't run away you wouldn't be losing your virginity to two men you just met… Well, if you hadn't caused such a stupid problem at the concert you wouldn't be in this position." Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "And we promise not to go easy on you because you're a virgin…"

Naruto looked completely terrified, and as he usually did, acted on kicked Sasuke, right between the legs and hit Itachi between the legs with his fist. As soon as they were down he took off and locked himself in his room.

"Oh god, Naruto! We were only playing around! God!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell, but was so busy with getting his stuck window open he didn't notice how close that yell was, or the lock being picked.

The window slammed open and Naruto gave a triumphant cheer, but the triumph didn't last as he was picked up and the window shut. Naruto stared at them. How could they be standing?

Itachi dropped Naruto on to the small rumpled bed and the two bothers each grabbed an arm and lied down next to Naruto.

"We wear cups so when we are caught in a crowd no 'lucky girl' can get a real grope." Sasuke fixed his eyes on Naruto. "Now let's talk this out without you running, okay, Naru-chan?" At hearing the nickname Naruto growled and glared at Sasuke.

"Don't call me that." Naruto growled.

"It's a game of give and take, Naru-chan." Naruto's eye twitched. "Now, we do want public appearances with you. We would like to take you on dates and hangout, we okay so far?" Naruto let it roll through his head and nodded slowly. "Good and you do not have to have sex with us, unless, of course, you want to have sex, but, we will require making out for the cameras so we look believable and we will require that you allow to pleasure you."

"What?"

"Give you hand jobs, blow jobs, and of the like, but we promise to stop if you feel we went too far into your 'privacy' and we don't require that you pleasure us in return unless you feel comfortable with it." Naruto felt his ass being grabbed, then massaged by the offending hand.

"Stop it!" and to his surprise, the hand stopped.

"Do you agree to the discussed terms, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked. "Of course, we will go over more parts of this relationship as they come up."

"Fine, whatever… Just don't think you won." Naruto said to the brothers.

"Oh, no, Naruto, we don't consider this a win unless we are allowed to have your virginity…" Sasuke bit Naruto's ear.

"How about we get started on your payment, Naru-chan?" Itachi suggested as he turned off the light on the bedside table.

Itachi moved forward to the poor that stood perfectly still. Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's earlobe as Naruto's body shivered. Naruto was surprised to feel it was not a shiver of fear but a shiver of pleasure. Sasuke smirked feeling this as he bit down harder on Naruto's ear while he slipped a hand under Naruto's shirt and began to slowly trace a nipple until it reacted. When it did Naruto shivered moaning slightly. His eyes then snapped open as he realized this, he sat up quickly.

"NO STOP IT NOW!" Sasuke did as he was told to do as he pulled away from Naruto sitting up. Naruto sat up and backed against his bed frame.

"I..." Itachi then asked,

'Do you not agree to our terms...very well then we'll start talking to our lawyers..." Naruto looked at him as he couldn't afford that much money no matter how many years he worked and the debt...no he needed to do this.

"NO! I'm not breaking the deal...It's just...I'm not..." He was blushing heavily. He couldn't believe he was about to say he wasn't ready for this. But it was true; he was no where near ready. Sasuke then said silkily,

"Niisan...I don't believe he's ready just quite yet...I think he needs some...practice...after all didn't he tell us he is a virgin?" Itachi looked at his brother and smirked,

"Yes you're right otootosan...shall we show him how's done then?" He went over to the wall and flipped on the light switch. Naruto looked between the brothers. Sasuke went to his older brother and leaned against him while his head rested against his chest and his hands against his chest. Itachi wrapped his arm around his younger brother and said,

"Now watch Naruto...we'll show you how it's done..." Itachi bought a hand up and cupped his brother's cheek and tilted it upwards as he dipped his head closing his eyes. Sasuke's eyes slowly closed as their lips connected. Naruto stared at them as their lips began to move in a fierce harsh kiss one trying to dominate the other. Naruto gulped and thought, 'Are...are they really brothers...?' His eyes went wide as he watched Itachi's tongue shiver into Sasuke's mouth, their pink tongues grazing over each other slowly and passionately. Sasuke emitted a low moan as he pulled away from his brother licking his lips as he looked at Naruto and asked,

'Were you taking notes Naru-chan?" Naruto growled at the nickname as he blushed asking in a low voice,"...How...how can you two...kiss...being...being...bro...Brothers..."

Itachi and Sasuke just chuckled as he said," Now that's not very nice...anyway..." He went over to him and got on top of Naruto as he pushed him down. He held Naruto's face in his hand. "I want you to do to me, what you just watched Itachi and I do...you need to practice now..."Naruto stared at him as Sasuke leaned in closer his breath above Naruto's lips,"...Come on Naruto...I know you watched us...and I know you were interested...show me how to do it...you do want this deal to work out don't you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and then whispered, "Yes..." Sasuke smirked,

"Good boy." He then leaned down and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto then tried to mimic what he had seen the boys' earlier do. He wrapped his trembling arms around Sasuke pulling him closer as he began to fight for the kiss. Sasuke smirked against his lips and fought back as the kiss instantly became harsh one trying to dominate each other. As what Sasuke learned this boy wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He wasn't going to give into the seduction just yet. That was fine. Sasuke did enjoy a good game of cat and mouse. He then shivered when he felt Naruto's tongue pry open his lips he was rather shock that Naruto would do this first. But he didn't complain as Naruto took what he watched and began to slowly massage Sasuke's tongue before sucking on it nibbling on it gently. Sasuke moaned heavily as his body shivered. Naruto was a virgin but he had no idea what he was doing...he found this hard to believe...

He pulled away from him and looked down at him licking his swollen lips swallowing Naruto's saliva. "...Where did you learn that?"

He whispered his ebony eyes flashing desire. He wanted him. Naruto looked at him blushing slightly as he couldn't believe it actually kissed this rock star. He looked to the side and said,

"...My best friend has a good collection of yaoi books...that is forced on me each time she gets a new one..." Sasuke looked at him and his desire suddenly turned into jealously.

"You listen to this friend of yours?" Itachi looked at his little brother and chuckled, 'Looks like otootosan is getting attached already...how cute looks like he's going to learn how to share again.' Naruto looked at him and didn't see this jealously

"...you don't know the half of it...she's insane if I say no..."

Sasuke got off of Naruto and went away from him to the back as Itachi chuckled and said

"Is this your friend that dragged you to our concert?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Yeah...hey don't bring her into this!"

Sasuke then chuckled darkly 'Hn... Why would we bring a fan driven bitch into this now?"

Naruto growled heavily '...what did you just call her?"

Sasuke stared at him as Naruto had gotten to his feet and in a second was on Sasuke, not in a pleasant matter as his hand was holding his neck,

"...don't you EVER call Sakura-chan a bitch again...you don't know her...how the hell can you judge!" Sasuke stared at him and smirked,

"Ooooh...the forceful type...I truly will enjoy this..." Itachi then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist kissing his neck, licking it with flicks of his tongue,

"Now Naru-chan...my brother doesn't mean to offend your friend...he's just a child...surely you know how that is..." He was slowly stroking Naruto's abs under his shirt in a manner Naruto gave a gasp to, releasing his hold on Sasuke causing the boy to drop to his feet. Itachi smirked as he kept stroking his abs moving lower slowly

'I wonder what you would do with a man now...would you like to find out..." He then bought a hand up and turned Naruto's face towards him and kissed him. With his mouth open Itachi wasted no time to stick his tongue into Naruto's mouth and then completely dominate his mouth. He held his chin up enabling him from even trying to move. He moaned though Itachi's mouth as his roughness was so...intoxicating. Sasuke watched his older brother go to work, sort to say, he then went tot eh side of Naruto and got down on his knees as he pulled up his shirt slowly and began to kiss his chest while biting it gently leaving marks behind. Naruto shivered and moaned again though Itachi's mouth without knowing what he was doing he bought a hand up and pressed Sasuke's head closer to his body. He didn't know what he was doing.

If someone had told him earlier that this would be happening he would never have believed them...but then again there was no fucking way he'd go to that concert...because now he owned a lot of money. But on the plus side he was making out...sadly it wasn't a hot girl...no instead IT WAS A FREAKEN PAIR OF ROCKERS THAT HAPPEN TO BE BROTHERS THAT HAPPEN TO BE INTO INCEST!...He was so going to yell at Sakura...when he was brave enough...and he had like...10,000 lives to spare... His train of thoughts was then suddenly cut short as a loud moan escaped from him. He opened his eyes to see Itachi had broke then kiss from his lips allowing Naruto to lick his bruised lips. As Itachi had went to his favorite place and was slowly sucking on Naruto's skin nibbling on it. Naruto shivered and moaned as both of the brothers were on his neck now. He bought his hands up and pressed this heads closer to his neck. As they were doing the same movements as if they were performing a dance routine the same dance. Step by step. Or in this case, lick by lick. Bite by bite. Suck by suck. Naruto found his mind floating in a state of ecstasy...until...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

All of their eyes snapped open as the brothers pulled away from Naruto quickly and looked at their beepers as they looked at each other and said,

"Kakashi wants us back now..." Itachi nodded,

"I know..." He pulled away from Naruto and went to the front of the room as he said," We'll be back Naru-chan..." Naruto stared at them as Sasuke then chuckled," We've been cut short but...we probably won't next time..." They began to walk ahead as they said 'Consider those kisses deal sealers..." Itachi then stopped and looked at him smirking, "This is going to be fun Naruto...don't worry...oh and...we'll contract you anytime we want." He then went out the door as Sasuke followed him but then stopped and looked at Naruto and smirked,

"I'll see you soon...lover...oh and Naruto...I suggest you take care of..." He looked at Naruto's crotch and smirked, "of your friend there...' Then he too went out. Naruto looked down and his eyes widen as he blushed heavily and bought a hand to his crotch to conceal his boner.

He couldn't believe it...He was actually doing it...and what scared him the most...he was enjoying it...as his dear FRIEND shown...

-----------------------------------------------------

TBC

Hitori: Okay, okay. You have to say thank you for the update! Or we will make you wait **3 MONTHS until the next update!**

Tennyo: Yup, yup!

Hitori: 5 more reviews!


	4. M word?

Morning

-

Naruto slowly dragged his feet across the sidewalk as he was heading towards his other personal hell. School. Urgh...just what he needed now. Between two homo-incestal rock star brothers and now Iruka-sensei giving him a test...he was ready to go insane and kill as many people as he could...bwahahahhaha...AHAHAHAHHAAH KILL KILL KILL KILLL THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! A grin was on his face as his eye was twitching as he threw his head back and laughed loudly,

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHA! YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I KNOW JUST WHO WILL BE MY FIRST VITCUMS!" A bag came crushing down his head causing him to fall to the ground in a groaning in pain as he held his head,

"OWWWWWWWW..." Sakura just sighed as she stood above him her arm still out stretched,

"That's what you get Naruto...what's up with you...jeez...it's too early for you to go insane...that's usually around...lunch."

Naruto stared at her and then umpped up and held her arms, "Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you!"

-

30 minutes later

-

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Her face was red from what she just head. "..."

Naruto nodded," I know I can't believe it myself! I mean...EWWWWWWWW..."

"..." Naruto blinked as Sakura hadn't blinked in awhile. He waved his hand in front of her face,

"...Err...Sakura-chan?"

"..." He grew worried so he shook her shoulders gently,

"Sakura-chan!"

He shook her more.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She still didn't respond. Naruto gulped and did the only thing he knew would snap her out of this state...he...touched the hair...he put his hand on her pink hair and then...he ruffled it...Sakura's eyes widen as they suddenly turned demonic as she said,

"NAAAA-RRRRUUUU-TOOOOOOOOOO!"

Up went her fist as a connection to his jaw was made and...Bye bye Naruto!...It took awhile but eventually he came down...causing a huge hole to appear with his landing. Sakura stood over the pit huffing,

"...HMPH! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO COMPLETE MY HAIR! AND YOU...YOU RUINED IT!" Her eye still twitching she jumped down into the hole and...CRACK CRUS CRACK CRUSH SMACK CRUSH CRACK SMACK...This went on for another 3 minutes before Sakura jumped up dragging a half dead Naruto by his feet.

When he was pulled up he had new lumps on his head and bruises and scratches everywhere. This was a lesson to men all around the world, never touch the hair...never...oh god...never touch the hair...Sakura then said sweetly,

"Okay Naruto let's go to class!" Naruto twitched and jumped up and huffed,

"Last time I'm worried about you..." Sakura then rolled her eyes,

"Hmm...Anyway Naruto..." Her eyes sparkled, "Did you take pictures of it!

" Naruto blinked,"...What?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Did you take pictures of the hot make out session DUH!"

He fell over as he stared at her with shock all across his face, "HELL NO!"

Sakura then pouted, "Aww...why not?" Naruto then said '...you have to be...INSANE...Sakura-chan!"

Sakura then said,' I wouldn't say that now...I'm just a fan of yaoi and Nyx's Slaves...so you put the two together then of course I'm happy over this!"

Naruto twitched and said, 'WHAT ABOUT YOUR BEST FRIEND THEN HUH!"

Sakura looked at him and said in a soft voice,

'Naruto...I would be upset over this if you only you were...but...your voice...it's not holding any...ill will towards the brothers...from what I'm hearing from you it...it sounds like you're enjoying it...Naruto."

Naruto stared at her with shock. he then whispered," I'm...I'm...I'm...I'm not...I..."

Sakura looked at him and then grinned, "Come on Naruto let's not talk about this it's time to go!'

She took his hand and began to hustle to class as they would be late soon and that wasn't going on her perfect record hell no! Naruto numbly followed after her as he couldn't feel his legs at all. It felt like a dream as he sat in class by the window, Sakura sitting across from him. Luckily t hey had gotten there before their teacher had. What snapped him out of his dream was a fellow girl classmate, Ino, whispering to another girl,

'Did you hear? The band Nyx's Slaves are staying here longer than planned!'

The other girl looked at her and giggled "Really!" How cool is that!"

Sakura most of heard because she looked at Naruto to see his reaction. He just sat there and knew the reason why they were staying longer in this town. She patted his back for awhile then he whispered

"I'm okay Sakura...like you said...this is another mission I must complete..."

The sound of the teacher entering the room then silenced all of the children as Iruka stepped in and aid,

"Sumimasen minna-san...I would have been here sooner if not for some interesting news... It seems we have two new arrivals for our class...I believe you all know them well...but do treat them as you would treat the person sitting next to you..." He looked out to the door and said,

"You two may come in now." The gasps of the students were in a single voice it seemed as Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha stepped in. Sasuke dressed in the school's boy uniform, while Itachi was wearing a suit...with a white coat of it. Iruka then said," I want you to met your fellow student, Uchiha no Sasuke he will be joining our class from here on out." Naruto stared at Sasuke as he received a smirk back in reply. Iruka then said

"And his older brother Itachi...he shall be our new school nurse...I want you all to treat them kindly and treat them with respect..." The class room all said 'Yes sir." all expect one boy who could only sit numbly in his seat staring at the brothers as he thought,'...They're coming to my school now?' he groaned and then slowly sank into his seat. Iruka then said,

'Now where to put you Sasuke-san...ah there's a seat behind Naruto! Naruto stop slouching!"

Naruto just groaned and lifted ups his hand, "Yeah yeah...over here bucko...I'm Naruto..."

-Lunch-

Naruto sat at his usual table and waited for the inevitable, and just as he suspected, it happened.

"Naruto-kun!" a young man with long black hair and white eyes called out. Naruto hit his head on the table.

"Naru-chan!" he heard his '_boyfriend'_ call out.

'And here the confrontation will ensue…' Naruto stood up and turned to face the four young men.

"Hey…" Naruto offered weakly as he saw the two sides glare at each other. Sasuke on one side, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba stood on the other side.

"Naru-chan, who are these _losers_ and why do _they_ know you?" Sasuke asked turning his eyes to Naruto.

"You see-" Naruto attempted to say but was cut off by Neji.

"We are his boyfriends," Neji answered for Naruto.

"You _wish_ you were my boyfriends," Naruto corrected. "Sasuke-kun here is my boyfriend. Sasuke-kun, these three losers are members of the band _'Devil's Cursed Puppets'_. They kind of want me as bad as you had wanted me before you got me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, these three must be hurting real bad to know that I got you then huh?" Sasuke smirked at Neji. Neji glared back, gritting his teeth.

Gaara stepped forward. "Naruto is _our_ property, you can't have him," Gaara said in a monotone.

"What!" Naruto screeched. "There is no fucking way I am _your_ property! Why the fuck would I want to be with someone who thought of me as their _property_…!" Neji jabbed Gaara in the side.

"We don't think of you as our property, Naruto-kun, but we would really like you to be our boyfriend, please?" Naruto seemed to actually think on it for moment.

"Hmmm… I do like Naruto-kun a lot more than Naru-chan… Maybe…" Sasuke glared. "I'm just kidding Sasuke. I may not like either of your singing but you are a lot better than Neji, and a lot richer. So you could buy me a whole ton of stuff I want, right?" Naruto batted his eyelashes at Sasuke.

"Only if you give your virginity tonight…" Sasuke said nuzzling Naruto's nose.

"Alright then... but you have to take me out on a yacht…" Naruto said cuddling close to Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you moron," Naruto said sitting down at the table. "Do you really think I'm that shallow? Oh, how nice…" Sasuke eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru-chan… I was just playing along…" Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto. Neji sat on Naruto's other side and Gaara and Kiba sat across the table. "You know I love you Naru-chan, right?"

"I know you want my body…" Naruto turned to face the other way and stared at Neji. "Hey you three wanna go out behind the school and make out like that one time?" Naruto batted his eyelashes at Neji. Not three seconds later Naruto found himself being carried out the cafeteria doors with Sasuke in close suit.

"Give him BACK!" Sasuke yelled after them.

Naruto twitched as he thought 'Heh...wait for it...' He saw familiar pink hair and made a whistle. Sakura looked behind her as she was with her girlfriends. She sweat dropped, seeing this daily thing. She took her purse and threw it to Naruto as he caught it. She then went back to talking to Ino,"I know! Did you see what he was..."

Once they got to the wall that brought lovely memories back to Naruto, he shivered and thought, 'Have the goods Sakura...' They tossed him against the wall like a rag doll and Neji licked his lips as he said, "...So you saw it our way then, huh?" Naruto twitched and said, "HEH...you wish. I just bought you out here so I could give you a nice dose of..." he reached down to grab the tube that would help him. He grabbed a tube alright and brought it up and showed it to Neji. It was wrapped in white plastic paper Naruto stared and said in said "...Nice dose of tampon..." He gagged then reached into the bag quickly as Gaara made a reach to grab the purse having a bad feeling. But Naruto thankfully grabbed what he was looking for and took it out and said, "EAT PEPPER SPRAY!" He then sprayed all of them in the eyes, mouth anything that was available, they got it. Kiba hollered in pain due to his sensitive eyes. Naruto then kicked them away, "NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU RAPISTS!" He then ran passed Sasuke and grabbed his arm saying, "I WOULDN"T GO THAT WAY IF I WERE YOU!" He ran back into the cafeteria, whistled again to Sakura as he tossed her purse and yelled, "GIVE A GUY FAIR WARNING NEXT TIME!" Sakura flipped him off and kept talking happily. Narutocontinuedholding onto Sasuke and said," I hate them so much..."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto. "Just how retarded are you Naruto? I need to know if I'm going to marry you." Naruto skidded to a stop and turned to face Sasuke.

"You need to know for _what_?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke as if the boy had grown a dead fetus on his face (from South Park(c) I do not own it T-T).


	5. SHOWTIME!

"I said I need to know how retarded you are if I'm going to _marry_ you." Sasuke moved closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I mean, I know I can't marry you but I can still buy you the rings and have a small gathering of friends at a fake little wedding." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's nose. "I don't want you to be with anyone else but me." Their lips met in a deep affectionate kiss.

"Mmmm-" Naruto pulled away from the kiss. "Sasuke, how can you know I'm the one you want to be with forever if you've only known me for one day? Seriously Sasuke, think about this! Marriage is a really big step and I'm only 17 years old! Why would I want to married to a pervert and a pedophile?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"My brother is not a pedophile." Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "Why should I even bother with someone like you?" Sasuke briskly walked away.

"Sasuke-!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto swung around and came face to face with three red eyed, heavily panting boys.

"We are tired of your games Naruto!" Gaara said firmly moving to Naruto's left side and grabbing his left arm.

"It is no longer time to play baby boy, Naruto," Kiba said moving to Naruto's right side and grabbing his right arm.

"It is time you learn to be a big boy and own up to the consequences of your actions." Neji put his mouth over Naruto's in a forceful kiss. "It is time you be a young gentleman and be courteous to your suitors."

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke walked into the nurse's office and sat down in Itachi's lap who was sitting at his desk writing notes.

"Naruto has no interest in us Itachi..." Sasuke said somberly.

"He's just not ready yet. You need to give him time to adjust. Rome wasn't built in a day you know. So, it may be awhile until we get into Naruto's pants..." Itachi wrapped his arms around his younger brother after setting his notes down. "Now let's go fin Naru-chan."

The two brothers left the nurses office in search of Naruto.

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as he felt ruff hands go up his shirt. "How about I let you guy take me on a date!" Naruto asked trying to persuade the boys to stop their trail downward.

"I think I would much rather have your virginity, Naruto-kun..." Neji said kissing Naruto again.

"Please stop, you guys! I'm not ready to lose that...! I'll do anything but not that, please!" The three stopped and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Leave Sasuke and be our boyfriend," Gaara said into Naruto's ear.

"You guys don't understand! I have to be Sasuke's boyfriend for a whole year... I kind of screwed up the Nyx concert and being his boyfriend is sort of how I am repaying him..." The three teens gave each other looks, and then looked at Naruto again.

"You are the one who caused the riot at the Nyx concert?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"And I cost Sasuke's band two million dollars. If I don't date him for a year he is going to sue me for the money and I don't have that kind of money..." Kiba started laughing hysterically.

"Did he give any specifics on your relationship?" Neji asked.

"A few, yes..."

"Did he specify anything about loyalty?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head, not liking where this was going.

"Then you can be his and our boyfriend. It will be so much fun Naruto-kun...!" Kiba said trying to calm himself. Naruto gave a weak smile in response.

"And just so you know how serious we are; if you don't cooperate, then we will tell the media about this arrangement, understand?" Gaara said. Naruto nodded sadly.

"Good," Neji said. "So let's have our little make-out session, ne, Naru-kun?" Naruto gulped and just at that moment the bell rang. Naruto moved to go to class but was stopped by three pairs of hands.

"We are having our make-out session Naru-kun. We'll get you out of trouble, don't worry." Neji kissed Naruto and moved in again for a better, deeper kiss.

Naruto stared as Neji moved closer to him. His stomach dropped as he thought,'...what the hell is up with me and guys? Am I that attractive?' He closed his eyes as his very body thought to attack Neji to keep him the hell away from him but he knew if he did that then it would ruin the arrangement he had with Sasuke and Itachi. He closed his eyes and accepted this as he pushed past his pride and took in all the shame. That was when he heard a silkily voice in a dark masculine voice say,

"Now what are you students doing back here? Didn't you hear the bell?" Neji temporally pulled away and stared at Itachi as he stood straight up his hands in his pockets casually. His long white coat the school had given him to wear began to blow in the wind as it seemed to be a mouth trying to engulf his sides. His long black hair blew against his neck as his eyes were the richest color black. He smirked slightly making him stand out even more. Naruto stared and said,

"Itachi..." Itachi looked at him and smirked even more as he threw him a casual wink he then looked back to the boys and said,

"I do believe the bell did ring...time to go to class..." Kiba just chuckled and took a step forward,

"And who do you think you are you punk?" He aimed a punch at Itachi's face but Itachi took a step back and grabbed Kiba's wrist and added the slightest amount of pressure causing Kiba to yelp in pain and drop to his knees. Itachi looked down at him as a cruel smirk played on his lips,

"Now, now, now...that wouldn't be too wise here...hitting your new nurse especially when this nurse has been trained in the arts..." His eyes then suddenly turned bright red as black swirls appeared within them. He then pulled Kiba's wrist told him and whispered, "Tell me...what is it...Kiba-san? Do you know what becomes of a dog when it becomes neutered..." He smirked as Kiba's face became pale and his eyes building, "They become completely obedient to their masters...please think about that next time." He then pushed Kiba back and watched as he fell on his bottom. Kiba stared with fear before he jumped to his feet and ran as far away as he could from Itachi. Itachi smirked and watched him go. He then looked at the other boys,

'I do love young men in my office...wont' you come and visit me?" The way he said it and the way he looked as his face was shadowed and a demon like aura began to swirl around him. The boys shivered and quickly moved away as they ran past the nurse. Itachi turned around and watched as the boys became distant stick figures. He then grinned and said,

"Bye, bye..." Naruto stared at Itachi before Itachi looked back at him and said,

"Hmm...I see you were being harassed..." Naruto twitched,

"How can you tell!" Itachi shrugged and grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as he said,

"When they come just come and get me and I'll really put them in their place...I don't mind doing that...' He then chuckled darkly and Naruto shivered at the tone. This new nurse was creepy. Itachi then said, "Don't' worry Naru-chan My brother and I will take care of you..." he then bought Naruto's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and smirked as he watched Naruto turn bright red, "But...I do warn you...please don't hurt my brother's feelings...' He looked at Naruto with that danger look in his eyes,"...I won't be happy with you...dear Naru-chan..." He slowly dropped Naruto's hand and with a ghost like touch traced Naruto's burning cheeks before his hand let go and he turned around and began to head back to his new work.

Sasuke watching from the side walked over to Naruto and said,

"Hey..." Naruto looked at him with a heated face and said,'

"...What's up...?"

"...I'm sorry about what I said earlier..." Sasuke looked at him and then suddenly grinned and hugged him around the neck and said,

"AWWWW I KNEW YOU LOVE ME!"

"WAHT I DIDN"T SAY THAT!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"HOW SO!"

"YOU FELT BAD ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID AND APOLOGIZED THUS MEANING YOU LOVE ME!" Naruto stared at him as if he was crazy before he said,

"...And here I thought you couldn't get any crazier..." Sasuke whimpered and playfully kissed his cheek,

"Don't be like that Naru-chan..." Naruto growled and glared at him,

"DON'T CALL ME NARU-CHAN!" Sasuke smirked and leaned up and kissed Naruto's lips as he pulled away and whispered,

"I love it when you get angry." Naruto's face turned cherry as he said,

"Gah..." Sasuke let go of him and then coughed as he suddenly turned into 'business' mode and replied,

"We have to go on a date tonight...I believe it's time for our first date...I'll allow you to chose." Naruto stared at him as he felt his mouth water,

"...A date...that means...a place to...EAT?" Sasuke nodded,

"Yes. Where is it that you'd like to go?" For some reason...when Naruto grinned like that...Sasuke felt he made a wrong choice...

-

Later that Night

-

Twitch

Twitch

Sasuke couldn't get his eye to stop twitching and it was annoying him greatly. He looked side to side to see costumers staring at him with a look of shock on their face before they turned to the person they were nearest to and began to whisper. Naruto just grinned and tugged Sasuke along and they sat down on the very front.

"ONE BOWL OF SPEACIALTY RAMEN PLEASE!" Yup...that was right...Instead of going to restaurants that would cost two human babies for illegal tests...Naruto went to his favorite place...the Ramen Bar.

"Coming right up!" The cook replied as he began to cook the ramen quickly. Naruto grinned sitting next to Naruto,

"Ehehehehhehehe..."

"...Why in the world...are we here...?" Sasuke asked slowly staring at Naruto. Naruto then looked at him and grinned,

"RAMEN IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!"

"..." Naruto then grinned more and patiently waited for the food while Sasuke muttered, "He could have chose any place he wanted...and yet he chose to come here...' He looked at the bar that had a food stain on it. He reached over to the napkin dispenser and licked it and began to try to clean the stain. Naruto blinked and looked over to him and aid,

"That won't' come off...with just spit."

"Why not? It's probably just soy sauce..." Sasuke added a little more pressure to it.

"...No it's actually blood..."

"..." Sasuke stopped and then moved to the seat on the other side of Naruto. Naruto then said,

"See...a few nights back...I guy tried to take my ramen away from me and I kind of...bit him..."

"..." Naruto just chuckled uneasily as he said trying to break the mood,'

"It's too bad that your brother couldn't join us!"

"...Yes...he was busy..." Naruto nodded,

"Must be...why did he want to talk to your manager?"

"It was about you."

"Me?" Sasuke nodded and replied,

"Yes...Kakashi-sama wants to make sure everything will work out for this...and there will be no interruptions..." Naruto then said,

"Oh..." The bowl was then placed down in front of Naruto and Naruto grinned and cried,

"Itadakimasu!" He then began to hungrily dig in as Sasuke watched as the noodles in the bowl soon became like a giant noodle that was being sucked into Naruto's mouth...take it back. Not sucked...inhaled seemed to be a better word. When Naruto finished, about a minute later, he leaned back and rubbed his stomach,

"That was good..." Sasuke looked at him and chuckled and then gently reached out and touched his face leaning it towards him

"You missed a spot." Sasuke leaned over to him and then slowly licked away a piece of vegetable on his face as he pulled back. Naruto stared with wide eyes as his face turned a deep red and a hand went to his cheek. Sasuke smirked,

"What's up Naruto?" Naruto stared and looked around as people were staring at them with wide eyes and bright red faces. Some young teenage girls seemed to be burning with jealously as the chopsticks in their hands cracked into small pieces. It seemed the people knew who Sasuke was. Sasuke saw this and smirked as he saw a reflection in the light from the corner. Recognizing it as a camera he suddenly grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him closer as he whispered so only Naruto could hear,

"Here's your first show..." He then claimed his lips in a kiss and began to kiss him passionately the bright flashing lights surrounded them.

TBC

Hitori: We want 10 reviews for the update! I'm working on the next chapter right now. If we get 10 reviews by next week I'll update by the end of next week!

Tennyo: nod, nod


	6. After Effects

Hitori: T-T …typing sux…

-Story Start-

Naruto shut the door behind Sasuke who was laughing at Naruto's panicked antics.

"Calm down, Naruto, can't take pictures of us in here. Besides, they got a little show out of us already, they don't need anything else to write a good story for everyone to read in tomorrow's newspapers." Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who was not feeling any better.

"Do you know what all your fans will do to me when they find out!" Naruto grabbed his hair, "I can't handle this!" Sasuke looked from the one item filled refrigerator to look at Naruto now having an anxiety attack.

"They'll probably maul you…" Sasuke said absently shutting the fridge and walking over to Naruto. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the nose, "But don't worry, Naru-chan! Itachi and I will take good care of you and keep you safe. Calm down, okay?"

"Oh, great! I'm going to be your pet cat! First I end up in this stupid relationship with you and then I get tricked into a relationship with the 'Devil's Accursed'!"

"What?" Sasuke asked in a halting tone, stopping Naruto's rant. "The 'Devil's Accursed' wouldn't happen to be 'Devil's Cursed Puppets,' now would they?" Naruto looked defeated.

"When you left," Naruto said exasperated, sitting down at his kitchen table, "dip-shit and retard brothers caught up…" Naruto hit his head on the table. "I…kind of was tricked into telling them our secret deal and they threatened to tell the media if I didn't date them while I do this deal with you…because you didn't mention anything about 'loyalty'…" Naruto buried his face in his arms. "I hate my life…"

The two heard the front door open and close.

"The paparazzi are outside, any reason why?" they heard Itachi say. Itachi walked into the silent kitchen. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"It appears we were too late to rescue Naruto today…"

"You saved me from a make-out session…" Naruto mumbled into his arms.

"The Dork Squad has tricked simple Naruto here into being there boyfriend while being ours… How are we to deal with this…?" Sasuke asked going to the windows and shutting the blinds.

"Oh, our sweet, simple Naruto…" Itachi cooed falsely. He kissed Naruto's neck and slid hi hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto sat up and looked up into Itachi's eyes. "I guess I was too late to rescue are darling boyfriend… I think we should make it up to him…" Sasuke went in to Naruto's bedroom and shut the blinds in there as well.

"No, no, it's alright! You-you did save me! They were planning on having a make-out session with me! But you saved me! I am so thankful! You don't need to make anything up!" Naruto spouted out his protests as Itachi guided him to the bedroom.

"Then maybe you should show us your thanks?" Sasuke said looking Naruto right in the eye.

"Why does god do this to me! What have I done wrong to deserve this tortured life!" The two rock stars looked surprised but it quickly passed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be praying to God then, huh?" Sasuke said walking over to Naruto and pecking him on the cheek. "I mean, if he is treating you so bad, why not find a new religion without him?"

"No way! I did my time learning Christianity, why change now!" Naruto said jerking out of Itachi's arms and sitting on the bed. I should be with the Retard squad because they are Christian too! You two are friggin' paganists!" Naruto lied down on the bed.

"We were Christian when we were younger you know…" Sasuke said softly, thoughtfully, "but that religion doesn't welcome homosexuals, let alone incest, so we decided to change our religion instead of ourselves, because if you can't love thy self then there is loving no one else."

"We liked Greek Mythology so we decided to work with that. Nyx is a mother goddess who all other gods and goddess' fear. We pray to here when we are in need. We hide in her when we want our time together or we hide in her brother." Itachi said to Naruto sitting at the head of the bed.

"That sounds gross…" Naruto said just staring at the wall.

"Nyx is the personification of night. She is a protector of what other religions call sin." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. "Without Nyx and her family, Itachi and I would not have been able to be with each other, we would have never met you."

Naruto looked up at them, "What?"

"Itachi and I were feeling lonely and decided we wanted someone new in our lives, so we prayed to Nyx for someone who would be able to love more than just one... (Hitori: HINT, HINT! Tennyo: …Why does Naruto need to be with more than just one person? Hitori: Because Naruto has plenty of love to share!) And then you came, and it was obvious Nyx sent you to us."

Naruto looked at them as if they were just retarded. "You two are insane, right?" Naruto asked pointing at the two of them.

"Insane for you…" Sasuke said nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"Don't your parents disapprove or something?" Naruto asked allowing Sasuke to do as he pleased.

"There's not much they can say, because they are dead." Itachi pet Naruto's hair. "How about we tell you what happened?"

IxNxS TBC IxSxN

Next Chapter: The Prayer to Nyx

Hitori: Until then… You'll just wait!


End file.
